Proposed is the continuation of the University of Mississippi's Biomedical Research Internship Program. This program will continue to strengthen and expand the University's ability to champion the achievements of talented disadvantaged students in new and challenging ways. The ability to continue to participate in this Program contributes to the University's capacity to address the needs of Mississippi and the nation, to tap the talents of disadvantaged students, and to provide them with the educational framework to develop into state, regional and national leaders in the biomedical sciences. The University will continue to improve the quality of college and precollege science education and to increase the pool of disadvantaged students interested and prepared to enter college and pursue careers in the biomedical sciences. Over the next three year period, students (45) and science teachers (9) will be recruited to spend eight weeks during the summer term with a nationally recognized research mentor at the University of Mississippi. As in the past, participants will be introduced to modern biomedical research theory and methodology. Lectures and workshops are planned to excite students' interest in the health sciences and to stimulate them to take more science courses, consider college programs and pursue careers in the biomedical/behavioral research or other health-related professions. New additions to the 1997 and future programs include: on-campus summer housing for all participants: a shadow-a-industrial-pharmaceutical-scientist-for-a-day program, and; an awards banquet for students, teachers, mentors and parents (all provided for by a supplemental grant from Schering-Plough Pharmaceuticals).